Guardian Angel
by Mayari Kuha Mo
Summary: No, it's not a songfic. Since Pudding siblings die, Tart has been looking out for her. Oneshot. TartxPudding


**Yay for me! Wow, didn't see that coming. I thought of this while I saw this cemetery in Kamakura. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

He's been watching her for a while.

News spread quickly on how Pudding's siblings died. Even the aliens heard. Pai and Kishu just shrugged it off, but Tart felt sorry for her. Ever since, he has been watching over her. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He just didn't want to face her.

He had to save her sometimes, like one time when she was almost ran over by a truck. He flew her out of the way and quickly teleported, leaving her clueless. He didn't know why he never faced her. He just didn't want to.

Something strange happened when Pudding went to Kamakura. She walked to the Hasedera with yellow flowers in her hand. She walked halfway up the steps, stopping at a shrine filled with statues.

_The Sentai-Jizo, _Tart thought. He watched as Pudding put the flowers in front of five statues. She knelt down in front of them, and began to pray. "H-hi e-everyone," she cried. "I m-miss you all. I s-sure wish y-you were with me r-right now." _She's lonely, _Tart thought, watching from a tree. He almost fell, making a commotion. Pudding's ears perked up, but she calmed down when she saw nothing. "I s-sure wish you c-could at least keep m-me company since-" She stopped when she thought of her dead mother. She cried more until a small voice rang out.

"Onii-chan." Pudding looked behind her and saw five figures. "Heicha! Lucha! Honcha! Hanacha! Chincha!" she yelled. She wasn't exactly sure though. They looked ghostly and they didn't show their eyes. Tart saw them too. He didn't know what they were. The five figures ran up to Pudding and started hugging her. "Pudding onii-chan, can I ride on you back?" the so-called Heicha asked. Pudding picked her up and put her on her back. They were having fun until Pudding's siblings' skin turned black.

"Pudding onii-chan, come with us," they said. They transformed into dark spirits and surrounded Pudding. They wrapped around her and began to disappear. Pudding was gone.

Tart panicked. He teleported to the only people who could help Pudding.

* * *

It was torture. Pudding looked around at the spirit world, and at the ones who taken her there.

"Who are you, and why did you do this?" The black spirits transformed into little babies and then back into the form of Pudding's siblings. They cried, "We died because of abortion. Our parents didn't want us." They cried more. "We wanted someone to play with us." Pudding felt sorry for them. "I'll keep you company," she said, unaware of when they will let her go...

* * *

The Mews were shocked. Tart just teleported in front of them, looking worried. "Pudding's gone," he said. "Five spirits have taken her." At first they didn't believe him, since he was an alien. Ichigo, however, believed him after some explaining. He teleported everyone to the Sentai-Jizo.

* * *

The spirits wrapped tighted around Pudding. "Let me go!" she screamed. She was choking. "We won't let you go," the spirits said. "You're our friend, remember?" Pudding thought that she will never leave the spirit world. It all changed when she saw a bright flash of purple.

"Zakuro Spear!" In the middle of the flash were the other Mews and Tart. The spirits, frightened by the light, quickly let go of Pudding. "Strawberry Bell!" The attack hit the spirits, and a black ball escaped from each of them. In their places were Heicha, Lucha, Honcha, Hanacha and Chincha.

They fainted on the spot. Tart seemed to understand what happened. "The bad spirits must of merged with your sibling's" he said. "Like a Chimera Anima." No one heard the last part, luckily. The left the spirit world and Pudding siblings.

* * *

"Taru-Taru, why?" she asked while they were alone. "Why did you watch over Pudding?" Tart took a deep breath and said, "I felt sorry when I heard that they died. I felt that you needed company." He blushed at his last remark. "Taru-Taru likes Pudding, na no da!" Pudding cheered. "You're Pudding's guardian angel!"

* * *

**Aww, how cute! If you saw the underlined words, here they are:**

**Kamakura: The capital of feudal Japan**

**Hasedera: A shrine located in Kamakura**

**Sentai-Jizo: A shrine in the Hasedera. It is a shrine for Jizo Bosastu, the Shinto guardian of children.**


End file.
